Jugando con fuego
by gala-granger
Summary: ObiAni slash, one shot… Ellos juegan con fuego continuamente


**Título:** Jugando con fuego

**Summary:** Obi/Ani slash, one shot… Ellos juegan con fuego continuamente

**Autor/a:** Gala-Granger

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes, nombres, términos, situaciones, etc. de la saga de Star Wars me pertenece a mi (ojalá fueran mía!). Todo esto le pertenece al señor George Lucas, creador, autor, director (no de todas), productor, etc. de Star Wars.

**Idioma:** Castellano/Español.

**Género:** ficticio, como ha de ser, pero si quieren más detalles Angst/Romance.

Jugando con fuego 

Él lo sabe. Y yo sé que lo sabe. Pero aún así duele. Y mucho. Por qué tuve que abrir mi boca? Podría haber quedado un secreto para siempre. Podría habérmelo llevado a la tumba conmigo. Pero no, tuve que hablar. Le tuve que contar ese secreto que me jure mil veces nunca iba a contar. Incluso hice jurar a todos mis conocidos aunque no supieran por qué estaban jurando. Peor es aún que alguien más se hubiese enterado. Para qué hablé? Qué gané? Si esa es la cuestión, no gané nada. Más bien perdí bastante. Sobre todo el lazo que nos unía. Bien sabía que él no me ama. Bien sé que soy sólo un amigo. Bien sé que él es mi Maestro y yo su aprendiz.

Yo juego con fuego 

Anakin está acostado en su cama, mirando el techo, pensando. No puede sacarse de la cabeza lo que recientemente sucedió entre él y Obi-Wan. Pero el solo pensar en ese nombre le da tristeza. Y es por eso que prefiere referirse a su Maestro como "él". Una batalla se lleva acabo dentro de su ser. No puede parar de pensar en que nunca debería haberle revelado sus sentimientos a él. Nunca se perdonaría a sí mismo.

* * *

Bueno Obi-Wan, vos te lo buscaste. Deberías haberte dado cuenta de que eso iba a lograr esa reacción. Bien que entendiste todas las señales que él te dio. Todas las indirectas, todas las miradas, todos los roces. Y te hiciste el indiferente. Qué quisiste probar haciendo eso? Qué tormento! Pobre aprendiz mío! Cuánto debe estar sufriendo! Pero en parte es culpa tuya. Nunca le enseñaste a no amar. Pero las cosas no cambian con sólo eso. Aunque hay que dejar algo en claro, no sentis nada por él. Es sólo tu mejor amigo, tu aprendiz, es como tu hermano. Pero sólo hasta ahí. Que todo quede como antes. Ambos sabemos bien que yo soy su Maestro y él es mi aprendiz. Nada más que amigos. Aprendiz...Tu juegas con fuego 

Obi-Wan está acostado en su cama, boca abajo, mirando la pared que está a su izquierda. Esa pared es la que en este momento lo separa de su aprendiz. Gracias a la Fuerza, el Maestro podría penetrar en la mente de su alumno y ver lo que siente, pero prefiere no saberlo. Ya aprendió verdades demasiado fuertes. Y todo porque se le había ocurrido que eso le haría bien a su aprendiz. Claro que Obi-Wan no podía saber las consecuencias que "eso" iba a traer. Lo sucedido es tan terrible que prefire referirlo como "eso".

* * *

Obi-Wan sabe. Anakin sabe. Ambos saben. Pero, qué saben? Vivieron un momento incómodo. Y los dos se culpan y culpan al otro. Pero, qué es exactamente lo que sucedió? Solamente ellos lo saben.

* * *

Ya no puedo más. Ya no lo aguanto. Quiero salir de esta habitación, quiero salir y entrar en la suya. Ir y decirle que lo siento. Que nunca estuve tan arrepentido. No, eso lo haría peor. Sería desmentir lo que le dije. Por qué lo dije? Si tan solo nunca me hubiese dejado llevar. Y la situación era perfecta. Él y yo. Los dos, solos. Ambos jugueteando. Todo parecía tan real. Todo era tan real. Su sonrisa, su cara, su voz. Sus ojos, esos ojos parecían estar diciéndome que lo haga. Y todo salió mal. Lo arruiné todo. Nunca más vuelvo a abrir mi boca enfrente de Obi-Wan.Él juega con fuego 

Anakin sólo sigue sus impulsos. Ese es uno de sus grandes defectos. Nunca piensa antes de actuar. Nunca medita antes de hablar. Siempre actuando directamente. Y justo ahora se le ocurre pensar. Luego de que el desatre haya sucedido. Piensa que lo peor ha pasado. Aunque después se le ocurre que quizá lo peor está por venir. Pero, cómo saberlo? No, no debe adelantarse: todo a su debido tiempo. Ahora la mayor prioridad es recuperar la confianza de su Maestro. Pero, es eso lo que perdió?

* * *

Habré estado demasiado provocativo? Esa no fue mi intención. Debería haber sabido que Anakin lo podía interpretar de otra manera. Y todo por un tonto chiste. Y yo soy el culpable de que nuestro lazo se vea afectado. Pero yo creí que sólo bromeaba. Siempre bromea mi aprendiz. Está siempre tratando de ver el lado bueno de las cosas, el lado gracioso. Aunque cuando algo lo preocupa, puede quedar serio por días. Por qué rompí ese lazo tan unido que teníamos? Por qué tuve que afectar nuestra amistad? Realmente sé cuáles eran mis intenciones en ese momento? Quizá no me estuve haciendo el indiferente por tanto tiempo. Es posible que yo de alguna manera lo haya obligado a hablarme sobre ello? Puede ser que yo lo haya obligado a soltarlo?

**Nosotros jugamos con fuego.**

Obi-Wan comienza a dudar de sí mismo. Realmente no sabe si realmente sus intenciones eran las que él pensaba. Lo que había dado por sentado, lo que estaba totalmente seguro de que así era, todo eso, todas sus intenciones, todo se dio vuelta. La historia cambia desde su punto de vista. El Maestro siempre lo supo. Desde el principio. Y se hacía el desentendido. Actuaba indiferente, como si no notara ninguna de las indirectas que su aprendiz le tiraba. Pero en el fondo, aunque sea en lo más hondo de su ser, siempre supo. Siempre supo lo que Anakin sentía. Y sólo hay una manera de que lo haya sabido, y hasta se siente avergonzado de la forma en que consiguió esa información, pero fueron siempre motivos nobles, sólo entraba en la mente de su padawan si lo veía preocupado o abatido. Nunca quiso realmente hacerlo, pero no veía otra salida posible. Casi siempre era lo mismo lo que preocupaba a su aprendiz: el entrenamiento, el no equivocarse, el tratar de hacer todo bien... Pero hubo un tiempo en que esas preocupaciones cambiaron. Y fue cuando Anakin entró en la adolescencia. Se lo veía abatido, perdido. Y Obi-Wan entró una vez más en lo más profundo de la mente de su aprendiz para ver qué le sucedía. Y fue una gran sorpresa el enterarse de que su alumno estaba enamorado. Enamorado.

* * *

Ya basta. Ya no quiero más esto. Por qué nunca lo paré? Por qué siempre actué como que no sabía? Por qué lo dejé entrar en mi? Por qué dejé que viera mi interior? Todos lo hacen siempre, y yo sé como pararlos, pero por alguna razón no opongo resistencia. Y menos con Obi-Wan. Es como si disfrutara que él pueda ver lo que pienso, siento, imagino. Y actúo como si no me diera cuenta y todos piensan que no lo sé. Uno siente cuando alguien quiere entrar y lo puede dejar pasar o no. Creo que nadie sabe que yo puedo oponerme. Todos deben pensar que estoy indefenso en ese punto. Es como manejar a una persona, por qué los Jedi lo hacen? Pero igual, por qué dejé que entre justo en ese momento en el que debería haber tenido mucho más cuidado?

**Vosotros jugais con fuego.**

Anakin está enojado con todos. Pero está más enojado con él mismo que con cualquier otro. Sabe que en parte todo es su culpa. Hasta piensa que es culpable de todo. Un defecto del pobre de Anakin: nunca logró controlar sus emociones. Y aunque su Maestro lo intente ayudar con este tema, el aprendiz se niega. Y culpa a todos los que alguna vez ingresaron a su mente. Eso es lo que empezaría a hacer: ingresaría a las mentes de otros. Aunque es algo que nunca intentó. Empezaría con Obi-Wan. Él fue el primero en hacerlo y sería el primero en recibir su venganza. Venganza? Los Jedi no cobran venganza. No, no haría nada precipitado. Sólo debía tener un contacto de ojos con su Maestro antes de ingresar. Sólo para asegurarse de que funcionaría. Sólo para saber que es lo que siente por él. Sólo para saber si no le miente. Pero Obi-Wan no miente. Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

* * *

Decidido. Voy a encontrar el punto débil de Anakin. Voy a lograr saber que es exactamente lo que quiere de mí y voy a dárselo. Nunca pensé que lo reconocería, pero es una sola vez la que lo diré. Ya me cansé de toda esta farsa. Me cansé de este juego de yo no sé lo que está pasando. Me lo negué por tanto tiempo. Ahora que tengo la oportunidad, no lo voy a negar más. Ya dejé pasar un tiempo. Ya fue roto el corazón. Ya fue del todo abierta la herida. Ya no hay vuelta atrás de eso. Pero se puede volver a empezar. Ya no más. Ya se temina el juego. Es la última jugada. La jugada decisiva. Nunca más puedo dar este paso. Se acabó. El juego termina hoy. O soy herido o soy feliz.

**Ellos juegan con fuego.**

Obi-Wan está acostado boca arriba en su cama. Sintiéndose solo, indefenso. Sabiendo que su aprendiz entrará en él aunque sea lo último que haga. Ya no sabe qué decir. Sabe lo que Anakin hará. Sabe cómo reaccionará, qué dirá. Pero aún así no se siente preparado para eso. Sabe que si sale por esa puerta se encontrará con su destino. Se encontrará con lo que estuvo evitando por tanto tiempo. Pero en algún momento le tenía que tocar y lo sabe. Se encontrará, se enfrentará y saldrá como tiene que salir. Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

* * *

Anakin se levanta de la cama, abre la puerta de su cuarto y sale al pasillo.

* * *

Obi-Wan se levanta de su cama, abre la puerta del cuarto y sale al pasillo.**

* * *

Jueguen con fuego.**

* * *

Se miran a los ojos.

* * *

Este es el momento.

Aquí viene.

* * *

Las miradas hablan más que las palabras.

* * *

En qué piensas Obi-Wan? Ya no podrá ser más un secreto.

Sé lo que quieres y te dejaré entrar, pero no creas que recibirás esto a cambio de nada.

Qué quieres Obi-Wan? No sé si puedo dártelo.

Es algo muy sencillo. Sólo quiero que me dejes saber lo que piensas. Así el vínculo es mutuo y ambos podremos ver lo de los dos.

Un Maestro y un aprendiz. Ambos parados en un pasillo. Una puerta abierta detrás de cada uno de ellos. Los dos mirándose a los ojos. Los dos en la mente del otro. Los dos en un vínculo muy raramente encontrado. Los dos viendo lo suyo propio y lo ajeno.

Maestro y aprendiz terminando con la primer fase del juego.

* * *

En la mente de uno se escuchan gemidos, en la mente del otro se escuchan palabras dulces y suaves. En la mente de ambos susurros y palabras nunca dichas, pero soñadas.**

* * *

Jugando con fuego.**

* * *

Las miradas hablan, nuevamente, más y mejor que las palabras.

* * *

Sabes lo que haces?

Claro que lo sé, Obi-Wan.

Y qué es lo que haces?

Te amo. Aunque sea sólo en sueños.

Realmente quieres que quede sólo en tu imaginación?

No. Pero sé que eso es imposible.

Realmente lo crees?

* * *

Y está todo hecho. Todo dicho. Todo pensado. Todo visto.

* * *

**Jugaron con fuego, juegan con fuego y jugarán con fuego.**

* * *

Después de bastante tiempo de no publicar nada, después de un período de desinspiración total, les presento este one-shot.

Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo esto, y, sobre todo, espero que hayan llegado hasta acá. Les agradecería mucho que dejen reviews diciéndome que tal estuvo esta historia y si hay algún error.

Esta historia no tiene dedicatoria. Se la dedico al mundo, así que están incluídos.

Gracias por leer.

May the Force be with us all.


End file.
